


Collection of Short Fics

by mystdogs



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystdogs/pseuds/mystdogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a collection of different short works I've written, some from different challenges (which I can hardly remember now)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Each Chapter will hold it's own separate work...enjoy!


	2. What if....Ghosts of the confederacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going from the point where Buck tells Chris that Ezra took over watch from him two hours ago..things change.

 

Sitting high above the village Ezra asked himself, not for the first or hundredth time, what he was doing here. Joining up with a group and fighting for the rights of a mixed race village, he just didn't do things like that. Sure the gold was a good incentive, but he realized any such gold was likely long played out in this area. The information he gleamed from the children only reinforced his knowledge, after all who would know more than the young ones if there was anything worth exploring.

Shaking his head from his thoughts he wondered how much longer they would sit out here. The ghosts had left the area, he hadn't seen anything move for the past hour and a half. He considered checking out the mine he got the directions to, but for some reason felt inclined to keep his watch.

Hearing his horse becoming restless, he got up to comfort his long time companion. "I know, just remind me to nevah volunteer for," he paused hearing a snap of wood behind him. Spinning on his heel, he began to discharge his hidden derringer, but was halted by the blunt object slamming into his head. The world tilted on its axis as he lost his balance, striking his head against the rocky ground. Lights flashed across his graying vision. A dark shape loomed above him, indistinct from the other dark shapes moving around. As his eyes slid shut, he cursed himself for not listening to his mother's advice and always look out for himself first.

~~7~~

Moaning, he wondered just how much he had to drink last night. He considered going back to sleep, but the bed was the most uncomfortable he had ever slept in. Hearing the loud concussion, he wished they would stop shooting off the fireworks already. He sighed as his companion breathed warm air against neck, just below his ear. He swiped his hand back to dissuade her of any lewd intentions. His head hurt too much for any arduous advances. Feeling the warm breath return, he gave in until the long lips nuzzled into the area. He again swiped towards her, "ah not now, gawd my head hurts," he slurred.

A loud blast had his body jerking in response. The answering whinny  had him sitting up in surprise. He swayed as the world around him waved and swirled, making the roughest seas appear calm. Blinking away the vision he tried to hold the nausea back. The tide, though, would not be contained and spewed forth, leaving him shaking and sweaty.

Clarity came as he recognized the lookout area he had taken over for Buck. He shuddered as he heard another blast, recognizing it as a cannon. "Ah hell," he cursed before attempting to pull himself up. The world tilted as he pulled himself into the saddle. ' _What to do, what to do_ ,' he chanted silently to himself. ' _The cannon, I need to take out the cannon, then regroup with the others'._ Turning his horse towards the source of the explosions, he hoped he wouldn't be too late.

~~7~~

 _'I'm too late_ ,' he sighed to himself as he watched the others from his concealed crevice. Inspiration hit as he saw one of the guards head toward his direction. Slipping around the rock formation, he awaited his opportunity.

He panted from the exertion it took to subdue the guard and pull the coat over his flashy attire. ' _I must be out of my mind, trying to bluff a regiment of soldiers'_  That didn't stop him from continuing on with his plans. Walking into the camp, he pretended to fix his pants as he stumbled. Lifting the gun was a monumental task, but keeping it up without shaking was costing him dearly. The bluff wasn't working, ' _why did I think that bluff would work on seasoned soldiers, I know better than that.'_ He wasn't ready to fold though, the ace up his sleeve came in the form of the dark clad gunslinger as he liberated himself from his chains.

~~7~~

He leaned tiredly against the warm metal of the cannon watching the others head back down to the village. Why did they think he ran out on them? Why didn't he tell them that he was taken by surprise and injured? He just accepted the censure and warning from Chris, and felt a pain in his chest from the disapproval of the other men.

Seeing the others ready in their positions, he took a puff of the cigar before pacing the burning end to the fuze. The pain was excruciating, but he gave off a jaunty salute before crumbling to the ground. He was glad of the cannon's presence, as it kept him from lying in the dirt. He heard the gun shots below but was unable to move from where he had rested. It felt like hours that the silence lasted after the final gunshot was heard. Unable to find any more energy in his reserves, he reluctantly gave into the demands of his body to rest.

~~7~~

"That's it now, come on an wake up, you been sleeping long enough."

The voice was familiar, but he was having a hard time placing who it belonged to. Knowing it would irritate him until he discovered who the speaker was, he fought to open the heavy lids covering his eyes. Dark shapes swam before coming into focus, and he could clearly see the dark concerned eyes watching him, waiting for some sort of recognition.

"Nathan," he croaked. He sighed as cool water slid down his dry throat. He lifted his hand signaling he had enough. "What happened?"

"What happened," he swore, "what happened ya dang fool, was someone bashed your head in, and ya didn't tell no one."

"Oh," he wasn't sure what to say at that.

"Oh he says, we thought ya was dead! When we went back up to get ya, there ya was, out cold, barely breathing and bleeding like a stuck pig. Oh he says."

Ezra watched the flustered healer as he moved about the room. He didn't know how to respond to the concern he heard in the man's voice. "What about the others, they all okay?"

"Yeah, Buck got a nasty cut from a sword, should heal up long as he keeps it clean. Josiah was shot in the leg, dang idiot won't stay offa it and let it heal. He should be in that cot beside ya, but no where's he at? I'll tell ya, out there stacking rocks. That man and his damn penance."

He smiled at Nathan's complaints, the man was a natural born healer. He felt the pull of sleep tugging him back into its warm embrace. "Tell the others I'll be ready to ride in the morning," his words slurred off near the end.

"WHAT, oh no you won't," he missed the rest of Nathan's tirade as he settled deeper into his body's request for sleep.

He sighed as a cool wet cloth was placed over his throbbing head. "Thank you," he sighed.


	3. Standish’s House of Charms

Now accepting applications from male and female parties seeking truly honorable matrimonial engagements and conjugal facilities.

Ladies and gentlemen it is with great honor to be able to provide matches made in heaven with our well-bred, well-mannered, and well-to-do clientele. Consumers seeking certain exotic appetites are accommodated with a high quality selection.

Our highlighted lady of the month hails from one of the most exotic of locations, with an exquisite finesse for cooking the most complicated of dishes; she offers the distinguished gentleman a beauty on his arm that will be envied by all. This lady presents as a business partner in one of the most influential establishments in town.

Our gentleman highlight of the month is the epitome of every woman’s dream, tall, dark and handsome. This drop-dead gorgeous blond has one of the most engaging gazes, why one look into his emerald eyes will have you frozen in anticipation. Not only does this gentleman own his own horse ranch, he holds an influential position in the town with strong political ties.

We can even accommodate the individual not certain they are prepared to engage in a permanent association. We employ a high-class escort and consummation expert to help ease your worries about making those final arrangements. Just ask about the ‘Buck’ supplemental plan for short-stays in our locale or for the educational rate, additional training available for exotic tastes.

Services available day or night. Annual memberships available. No additional discounts apply.

Contact Ezra P. Standish, c/o The Clarion Four Corners, AZ.


	4. Some Like It Hot

Mrs. Potter fanned herself as another wave of heated air whispered by her, offering little comfort in the burning midday sun. Seated outside her store she took her gaze off the seven men that were continuing to move debris away from the burned out building. She sent a small wave and furtive wink toward her old friend Nettie watching the men work from the empty jailhouse. She smiled wider at Casey's enthusiastic display as she blatantly ogled the half naked men glistening from exertion. A quick swivel of her head took in Mary fanning herself outside the Clarion and Inez, surrounded by the working girls, working the nail on her thumb as she lost herself in the spectacle. Reaching for the pitcher on the table beside her, she refilled her glass of lemonade. Bringing it to her lips she swallowed hard as she followed the tiny droplets of water cascading down the bronze skin of her secret obsession. Glancing up to the clinic she noticed Raine, with a big smirk on her face as she kept her eyes on that dark ebony body below. Smiling, she returned to her afternoon pleasure and lost herself in the ever present fantasies she one day hoped to fulfill.

Nettie let a small laugh escape her as she took in the other women. Oh there was no doubt that if she was a younger woman she would be fighting the others tooth and nail to attach herself to one of those must eligible bachelors. No, she would more than likely be nagging that young sheriff once he got the nerve to propose to her young niece. Looking over at the girl she rolled her eyes as she took in the rounded eyes and open mouth. The poor girl looked ready to run out there and throw that poor boy on the ground and rob him of his innocence. "Land sakes child, ain't you never seen a man's chest before?"

"Huh," she replied, never taking her eyes from the stud buffet before her. "You say something Aunt Nettie?"

Nettie just laughed, knowing her niece's focus wouldn't be moving for quite some time. Grabbing the cold beer by her side she sat back to enjoy the show the boys were unknowingly providing the ladies of Four Corners. Catching Gloria's eye once more she lifted her glass to her then nodded to the bright sun set in a cloudless sky before raising her glass up. As she felt the cool liquid refresh her she gave thanks to hot summer days and seven sweaty half naked men purposefully straining their muscles for the ladies of the town. Oh it was all worth it when the seven men stopped for a drink and poured the remaining water down their heated skin. Hearing a thud, she moved her gaze to her niece sitting on the boardwalk, mouth agape. The other women watching were similarly affected. Inez had stopped worrying her finger and was leaning up against the saloon clutching her chest, Raine was propped up on the banister with a dreamy smile on her face, Gloria had even fallen backwards on her chair, but it was Mary's prone figure that brought her the greatest pleasure. She would have weeks of blackmail against the busy blond after today's spectacle. Turning her glance to the seven men she openly laughed at the saucy wink her boy sent her and the tap of the hat her Southern boy sent her way. 


	5. Ruminations

I can’t believe he is really leaving. I always thought I would be the first of our group to depart from this strange little burg; and likely not under my own power. My behavior these last few days have been rather despicable, I couldn’t even pull myself from a game of cards to back up my associates that fateful morning. I’ve wondered since then if I had been doing my duty instead of playing a game if our young Mister Dunne would not be in the predicament he is in now.

He’s not the only one I have let down, poor Mister Tanner, he really didn’t deserve what I did to him. Being intoxicated, because of my frustration, was not a reason for me to have behaved as I did. At least I provided him, and the town, with quite a show after my embarrassing game. Still I know that man cheated and I will figure out how he did it.

Buck, naturally he would set up something for the young man with a couple of ladies for the trip. The man is a true gem, though he did seem to enjoy my defeat a bit too much. I suppose that isn’t so unfair considering I have taken most of his earnings since we started protecting this town, a measly amount at that. I have to wonder though why the gregarious man was at my side more than that of our young sheriff. I still do not understand how he could have eaten all that food while Nathan and I drowned in our failures.

I don’t know what I was thinking, gambling that damn ring. Mother is going to kill me when she finds out I lost it, that is if she doesn’t disown me for my foolishness going back to lose more and more to a man that was clearly better trained. I really must see how he is doing it, but I have nothing else left. Regardless he is comfortably ensconced in the stage ready to depart our small town, with everything of value I had. It was like my war with mother, only I was doing it with a complete stranger. Why was I unable to stop? Why the heck didn’t Buck try to stop me either? No, this isn’t his fault, it’s mine.

It’s no wonder why mother left me behind as much as she did when I was a child. It couldn’t have been profitable to have me losing everything we made because I didn’t know when I was beaten. I really must learn to walk away when I find myself in these predicaments.

I still cannot believe JD is leaving. That innocence he came west with has been tarnished, I’m afraid the young man will carry a heavy burden with him for a long time. Oh God, the door’s been closed and the stage is about to leave. Please don’t leave. I want to reach out and beg of him to stay but I can’t, it’s been engrained in me since I was young that I will be left behind. Damn but it’s never hurt like this before. He’s leaving me, us, oh God is this the beginning of the end? Will I have to watch each leave me behind? First mother as she ran away from her groom, then Li Pong, and now JD. I see the others break up and go in different directions. Already we are falling apart. Chris and Vin have headed over to the jail, likely to deal with Morris. I watch the horizon until the clouds of smoke settle from the stage’s passing, wondering if anything will be the same again.


	6. Mistaken Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired from my original drabble:
> 
> Ezra cringed as the door slammed shut behind the agitated healer. He didn't understand why he always did the opposite of what Nathan told him. Even knowing he would be more comfortable back in bed, like Nathan told him, he reached for his boots, hissing at the sharp pain as he bent over. Sweat beaded on his brow and he felt decidedly nauseous. Perhaps Nathan was correct. Laying back on the bed he closed his eyes willing the pain and nausea to pass. 
> 
> Nathan peaked into the room and smiled at the sleeping gambler, "bout time."

I cringe as the door slammed shut behind the agitated healer. I don't understand why I always do the opposite of what he tells me. Even knowing I would be more comfortable back in bed, like Nathan said, I reach for my boots, hissing at the sharp pain as I bent over. Sweat beads on my brow and I fell decidedly nauseous. Perhaps Nathan is correct _._  Laying back on the bed I close my eyes willing the pain and nausea to pass. 

I hear my door creak open, "bout time," I take notice of Nathan saying before sleep tugs at my consciousness.

Perusing the busted flush I was recently dealt, I was startled when a stranger yelled out, “Chris Larabee, I’m calling ya out!” This was a line I was quite used to since I began my association with Chris over six months ago. It seemed hardly a day went by when some idiot wasn’t trying to call Chris out in order to make a name for himself. Knowing my friend was out of town for the afternoon, I continued debating whether to bluff or fold this hand. I examined the faces of the other players searching for any tells, when the stench of manure and whisky mixed invading my senses with the foul odor.

Laying my hand face down on the table I prepare to berate the offensive being, but before I can confront the stranger he’s addressing me. “Larabee, you hear me? I said I’m calling ya out!”

Surprise floods me at this man’s obvious error. How could anyone ever mistake a scoundrel like me for the upstanding character of my friend? Only years of practice keeping control has me lifting an eyebrow in curiosity. “Why ever for?” I asked, truly curious why this man was seeking out Chris and engaging him in a dual.

“You killed our brother, you low life son of a bitch.”

My eyes narrow at the man knowing that any man Chris has killed was either in self-defense or indifference to his position as a peacekeeper. Taking in the man’s appearance I barely hold off the offensive shudder. His teeth are stained from tobacco and little pieces are stuck in between most of them. A bushel of snarly brown hair covers his face and head, highlighting the beady brown eyes on the pitted face. I don’t even think that is a face a mother could love.

“He probably deserved it,” I hear myself reply. Chris often tells me I should watch my tongue, saying one day it was going to get me in real trouble.

“Gonna enjoy killing ya boy.”

I wiped the spittle that landed on my face off before downing the whiskey I had been nursing for the evening. I sighed inwardly at not being able to play out the hand first, but the ace I needed was in one of the other men’s hands. “Excuse me gentlemen,” I toss my cards away and gather what’s left of my stake for the day. “I have a minor inconvenience to deal with. Perhaps we can continue this game at a later date.”

Stepping through the swinging doors of the saloon I wonder what has possessed me to this altruistic moment. I’m selfish and greedy, what on earth am I thinking getting involved with a dual? My adversary is already waiting in the middle of the street while curious onlookers wait like carrion birds on the edge of a kill.

“Ready to die Larabee?”

“You first,” I say and before I realize it gunfire explodes around me and I’m staring into Chris’s furious eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking Ezra? Wait, don't even bother trying to answer that, you were obviously not thinking at all!"

I was bemused at my friend's behavior and a giddy laugh escapes my lips as I realize I am still alive. What was I thinking? Surely I know better than engaging in this kind of foolish behavior. Chris is staring at me like I've lost my mind. Perhaps I have.

I'm still smiling as he leaves my room, slamming the door closed behind him. I don't regret the choice I made to stand in my friend's place in a common duel. I only regret waltzing into a trap laid out to murder my friend unaware. I was lucky to have six great men watching my back.

 


	7. Drabbles: Hot & Cold

Cold

“Why should I gentlemen?”

“Because it’s the right thing to do,” Josiah suggested.

“According to whom?” Ezra snorted at the suggestion.

“Damn’t Ezra can’t ya just for once do the right thing?” Nathan confronted the southerner.

“The right thing to do?” Ezra sputtered. “Come now gentlemen you cannot be serious!”

“Ah come on Ez just do it already so these guys will stop bugging ya,” Vin piped in with his two cents.

“Vin’s right Ez just give in already and get it over with,” Buck tried to persuade the man.

“It’ll be a cold day in hell before that happens!”

 

Hot

“Damn it’s hot,” Buck complained as he walked back to town with his two fellow peacekeepers.

“No kidding! Hey that reminds me of a joke. You guys wanna here it?” JD asked enthusiastically.

Buck tried to ignore the heated glare burrowing through his back, silently informing of his impending death if he encouraged the kid. Grinning wickedly he couldn’t resist doing just that. “Sure JD that would be great!” He chanced a quick look back over his shoulder and saw the green ice chips that promised great bodily harm.

“Buck your dead,” Chris growled as he reached for his gun.


	8. Misc. Drabbles

1.

"Don't know what'd happen if you ever did actually do what I tell ya."

Ezra cringed as the door slammed shut behind the agitated healer. He didn't understand why he always did the opposite of what Nathan told him. Even knowing he would be more comfortable back in bed, like Nathan told him, he reached for his boots, hissing at the sharp pain as he bent over. Sweat beaded on his brow and he felt decidedly nauseous. Perhaps Nathan was correct. Laying back on the bed he closed his eyes willing the pain and nausea to pass.

Nathan peaked into the room and smiled at the sleeping gambler, "bout time."

2.

"You're buyin'."

Ezra smiled to himself hearing the Texas drawl. "I would have sworn it was your turn?"

"Nope."

"I distinctly remember paying for the drinks last time," he pressed.

"Nope, I did."

"Really now. Vin, I know I paid last time."

"Ya don't remember because ya done got your head bashed in last week."

"No I know your pulling my leg. No such occurrence has happened in the last week. I would remember!"

"Nope ya don't remember cause ya lost your memory."

"When?"

"When ya got your head bashed in. Now stop messing around, you're buyin'!"

"Fine, it's not like you have money anyhow."

Vin grinned as they ordered.

3.

"Let's make Buck the bait." JD jumped in with enthusiasm.

Buck looked at the boy as if he had lost his mind. "No way, uh uh, that bitch is crazy!"

"Come on Buck, you're irresistible to women, at least that's what you keeping telling everyone."

"Kid's right Bucklin, you're always saying you can catch any woman," Vin leaned back with a grin.

"Sure am, with sane women! What you're talking about is Mary Sue! Now that is one crazy woman!"

"Really Mister Wilmington, what is so deranged about Mary Sue?"

"Why, why she's a stalker, and she always puts me in the hospital."

"Chris?" JD asked.

"Okay, you tell'm!"

4.

 For his birthday she had made an apple pie. It was the only memory of his mother actually cooking for him he could remember. The details were sparse, but he could remember the feeling of love and security that scent brought to him. He was brought out of the memory by his mother's tone.

"Ezra are you even listening to me? Now I have this great investment opportunity, we could make a fortune off of this deal."

He listened to her drone on about the next big deal to invest in, taking a forkful of pie into his mouth. He smiled at the woman he wished he understood better.

5.

 He knew he was a dead man. There was no way he would be able to talk his way out of it this time. He should just avoid going into the saloon at all. Head straight over to the undertaker and get a pine box measured to just his height. He couldn't even think of who to turn to for an ally. Josiah was out, he had pissed the man off royally. The same with Vin and JD. What was he thinking. Nathan and Chris were just as likely to ignore his request. Not even Buck would help. Inez was going to kill him today, no doubt about it.


	9. Breaking the Midnight Habits

Vin's head shook as he stared down at his watch. The little hand was nearing the twelve at the top of his watch, the large hand chasing behind it. A full moon illuminated the office room, casting long shadows across the wall. A constant clicking made his muscles tense.

"Why are ya still here pard?" He knew the reason, hell everyone knew the reason. For the last two weeks his friend was swamped under a multitude of paperwork. A botched meet and injured agents kept the man working well into the witching hour. He'd often arrive early, finding the man fast asleep, slouched over his keyboard.

Trying again when he was ignored, he grasped the hands moving over the keyboard. "This ain't gonna help." He held the gaze, imploring on him to break this nightly habit. "It wasn't your fault, ain't no one blaming ya, just yourself."

He watched the eyes, windows to the soul, bleed with pain. Only time would heal the wounded heart he held. "Come on pard, the others have been waiting for you." He led the man toward the elevators, applying just enough pressure to keep him moving. Checking his watch as the doors closed behind them, he smiled. They had beaten the stroke of midnight. It would be easier from this point to get his friend into a healthier routine.

The elevator opened to the deserted parking lot, allowing the two passengers to exit. "The others will be pleased ta see ya."

A hand reached out stopping Vin's movement, green eyes captured his, "I'll be pleased to see them as well." A hint of gold shown through the slight upward tilt of his lips.

Vin slapped the man's shoulder, a matching smile on his face. "Let's go."

~~7~~

Orin Travis stared into the empty office; the simple meet two weeks ago left the ATF rocked from the  aftermath of the darkest periods of his commission. Five of the best agents he had ever worked with never made it to the hospital, another spent the last two weeks on life support until he passed away late yesterday evening. Of seven agents, only the undercover man seemed to escape unscathed. At least physically, the emotional turmoil though tore the man apart. Orin knew the man would never see another undercover stint in his career, hell if the man even had a career after this disaster. He shook his head, how had he missed what was coming. He shook his head, remembering yesterday's tragedy. Ezra's body was found by the cleaning staff, slumped over the keyboard, the final report completed and sitting in the printer. A ruptured spleen was the cause of death. The doctor said it was probably a small tear he received in the initial met that left his fellow agents dead and comatose. He said it wasn't unheard of for them to rupture long after the initial injury. A silent killer, he called it. He only hoped Ezra and the others were at peace now.


End file.
